1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to platens for use in printing images, and more particularly to a platen having a plurality of moveable elements for adjusting the area of a platen surface.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Platens provide a support surface for holding objects such as T-shirts upon which an image is to be placed. An image can be placed on the object for example using a screen, as in silk screen printing, or the image can be printed as with an ink-jet printer. In any case, it is most practical for the object to be supported on a single flat plane. U.S. Pat. No. 4,753,164 by Barnes et al. discloses a moveable platen that can be positioned under a shirt pocket, for printing an image on the pocket in a silk screen printing machine. This apparatus makes it easier to properly align the shirt pocket with the silk screen apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 6,908,190 by Iwalsuki et al. discloses a platen that is supported on one end and having open space around the platen to allow the platen to be inserted inside a T-shirt or other object. This, for example, allows an image to be printed on a front side of a T-shirt without the hazard of having ink flow through the front side and mark the back side of the shirt.